


Misunderstanding

by Washio_ShutoErika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Gokudera, Humor, Teen Romance, caring sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washio_ShutoErika/pseuds/Washio_ShutoErika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G-niichan heard something inside Takeshi’s room. What do you think is that? (sowwyy for my crappy synopsis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Important note:10th generations are the 11th generations… while the 1st gen are the 10th generations…wakaru??  
> Oh! The surnames of the 1st gen are altered,like(they’re the sibling of the official anime’s 10th gen):  
> *Sawada Giotto-25 y/o  
> *Gokudera G-25 y/o  
> *Sasagawa Knuckle-27 y/o  
> *Yamamoto Ugetsu-25 y/o  
> *Hibari Alaude-26 y/o  
> **Except Daemon Spade..they are half-siblings,  
> *Daemon Spade-1st child-26 y/  
> *Mukuro Rokudo-2nd child-16 y/o  
> *Chrome Dokuro-3rd child ( only girl~ ) – 13 y/o  
> **Lampo and Lambo are siblings, too. Lampo as the first born, while Lambo as the second born!  
> Warning: slight curses from the Gokudera siblings

Disclaimer: This.is.not.MINE!!!

**Warning: slight curses from the Gokudera siblings**

“Dino”= talking loudly

_Dino=thought_

**Douzo tsuzukitte kudasai   v( >__<)v**

* * *

“Cho-chotto, Yakyuu Baka ,are you sure this is okay?”, asked the blushing Hayako Gokudera.

Situation: They’re currently in Takeshi Yamamoto’s room. What they are doing? Well,just read it.

“At times like this you should call me ‘Takeshi’.”, the raven haired whispered in Hayako’s red blusing ears.

“N-no way!” she turned her head away from him.

“Ahahaha.. So CUTE…oh well, of course it will be okay. I already stretched it using my hands, after all.”, Yamamoto showed Hayako (his gf/fellow guardian) his reassuring smile. Upon seeing that, Hayako smiled and calmed down…a bit.

“Here I go. I will put it in now.” Takeshi comes closer to the bed where Hayako is sitting.

“A-ah! Wait! It hurts!!”

**.                       .                       .                       .                       .                       .**

**Meanwhile,** **downstairs** ….

A crowd of laughter, which are emitted by the 10th Vongola guardians,(except Alaude, of course) can be heard inside the “Takezushi”, a restaurant owned by the Yamamoto’s. When suddenly, G-niisan, Hayako’s 25 y/o brother, heard something.

“Wait,shh, I heard something.” ,G pulls the pistol from his holister and stands up to inspect the place where it is coming.

“G, what is wrong?” asked the sitting ,with legs crossed, Giotto.

“Yeah. what’s wrong—“, then Ugetsu-niichan, Takeshi’s 25 y/o brother, was interrupted when he heard someone.. moaning?l

“I’m getting out of here.”, our blonde skylark, Kyoya’s 26 y/o brother, exited through the front door and slammed it.

“H-hey,are we hearing things? I..I guess not.” Lampo blushed while asking.

“Well, we will take our leave now. Let us go Elena ,my love.” Daemon stands up and took the hands of his lover.

“Y-yes, good bye every one.”. said the blushing Elena.

“Thank heavens Knuckles is not here. Or else, he will lecture us with his human principles. Which can be true sometimes. Oh my.” Giotto shake his head , heave a sigh and smile.

“This is not the time for smiling, Giotto! We have to check up on those lil’ punks. While I’m on it, I’ll kill that Takeshi brat.”

“Huh? Did you say something about my brother, G-dono?”, asked Ugetsu

Unfortunately, G-niichan murmured the last part so he didn’t heard it.

G and Ugetsu went upstairs to check up on those brats’ ‘PLAYTIME’, while Giotto and Lambo went home ‘coz the blonde said that ‘it’s still too early for Lambo to discover the ‘other’ side. So, we’ll take our leave.’, or something like that and drag the kid outside. The two brothers lean their ears in Takeshi’s door.

“A-ah! Wait *pants* ..the head.. the head is stuck! Take it out!” the girl panicked.

“Oh,sorry, jaa, we’ll use this then.” They heard some rummaging

“A..lubricant?

“Yup.It’s easier to take it out, right?”

_Head? Lubricant? Take it out_

Both of them t looks at each other with wide eyes. G holds his pistol and click it. Ugetsu grips his shigure kintoki , with the blade not the bamboo sword vers., TIGHTLY _._ In 5 seconds they will barge in to Takeshi’s room. 5..4..3…*bam*the door opened.

( **AN** : I’m still not finish counting!!

Ugetsu & G: WE DON’T CARE!)

“Hands at the back of your heads, you fucking brats!” G points the gun at them.

“Takeshi!” Ugetsu points the tip of the katana  at Takeshi’s throat.

“What the fuck are you doing you pervert…ed..punks?”

“Huh? Oh my.”

“Ha? Aniki? What’s wrong?” Takeshi sweat dropped at his ,supposed to be, gentle brother’s sudden outburst.

“Don’t tell me the screws on your head got loose again, baka Fratello?”,is kind of shocked but regained her composure.

“That should be OUR line, Takeshi” said Ugetsu. Cue: an annoyed mark on the forehead.

“What’s with that Namahage costume?! And the moaning?!  The head?! The lubricant?! Answer me, you shitheads!”

“Don’t call us ‘shitheads’, you idiot fratello!!”

“Oh! You mean those things. Well, the head,  yeah, exactly the HEAD.” explained Takeshi **.( A/N: was that really an explaination??)**

“Oh ,I see! Hmm.. that’s good.” Agreed Ugetsu.

“Huh?! I can’t understand one bit of what that fucking brat said! Ugetsu, explain!”

“You didn’t understand it? Well, exactly the head. The upper part of our body where the brain is situated.”

“Ah… hey, what about the rest of questions?!You didn’t answered it one bit!”

**(A/N: Your Blood Pressure is increasing ,G-san~)**

“Oh, Haya-chan’s head is stuck in the Namahage costume, so we’ll have to use the lubricant to make it easier to take it out. And the moaning, yep, she’s hurting so ,as Hibari called, it’s the ’Sound of Pain’. Oh, the Namahage is for the Foundation Day’s activities.”

“Sound..”

“…Of pain?”

“Yep, ahahahaha.”

“And what the heck are you thinking,*konno sukebe oyaji!”

“I’m not,you idiot sorella!”

They turned around and faced the door.

_This is so idiotic!_

_So embarrassing-de gozaru!_

“Then, we’ll take our leave now. Good luck for your activities.”G exited the door quietly without saying any word, while Ugetsu left them his parting sentence. The door was left like that, unmoving, since their *cough **CARING** cough* brothers barge in.

“What was that, Baseball freak?”

“Ahahahaha, dunno”

* * *

**+Omake+**

When those two returned downstairs, they saw Giotto again sitting and trembling while smiling….

“Hey, Primo, why are you trembling?”

“Are you not feeling well, de gozaru?”, Asari touched their friend’s forehead when suddenly Giotto starts giggling and this giggling turned into a loud laugh.

“Oi, Giotto, why are you laughing ? Did someone put a laughing drug in your tea??” G worriedly asked.

“ Primo, please answer.”

After a while of laughing, the blonde man looks at them with an apologetic smile. A smile that can usually be seen after he did some pranks.

_I have a baaaddd feeling about this(de gozaru)._

“Ah, sorry about that *sniff* it’s just a bit of funny.”

“Funny?”, both of them chorused.

“Well the truth is, from the start, those two were not doing anything weird things.” Smile

“ What do you mean by that, Giotto?”

“That is to say that, you already know that two are not doing indescent things?”

“Yup!” the blonde man helds up his right hand as if he wants to recite in the class. This caused our ever high blood G-niisan to be pissed. Upon seeing that, Giotto hastily runs outside whilst laughing.

“GIOTTO! COME BACK HERE!!”G also runs with a baseball bat in hand, waving it angrily.

“What a beautiful Friendship they have, ahahahahaha!”

 

**Aaannnnddddd, CUTtu desu!!!**

** *konno sukebi oyaji*= You perverted old man! **

**Phew….SO Tired desu!! oh my!! So what do you think?? Please review and review..soo I have to go now and get ready for my Friend’s birthday party desu (+,+)  ja nee desu \\( >__<)/**

**Belated Merry Christmas and Happy new year. Kottoshimo yoroshiku onegaishimasu \\( >,<)/**

 


End file.
